The Wager
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: Ace purposefully gets captured by Smoker, with promise of something unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I said I was done writing and I was for a long time. I was trying out other things of which didn't go the way I'd hoped so I'm coming back here, trying to get back into One Piece again.

This is based on a role play I was suppose to be having with someone.

* * *

"Let's make a little wager, make it more fun…" The young man says lips in a cocky smirk.

"A wager…?" The older one asks, tilting his head slightly, dark eyes narrowing. "What would that be?" He's curious.

"If I beat you…" The pirate trails off for a moment. "Then you have to wear a dress, for the day!" He exclaims suddenly, snickering. His body shakes as he hides his laughter. "But if you win, I'm yours for the night." He says.

The marine captain raises a brow, intrigued. This could be fun. "Alright, but if I win, you do whatever I say… WHATEVER I SAY. got it?" The words rumble out, along with a cloud of smoke.

A wide grin spreads across freckled cheeks and Ace can feel a chill down his spin, resisting the urge to shiver. "Got it. I'll even let you make the first move, old man." He responded, as confident as ever. Flames trickled up from his hands, a fiery glint in his eyes.

Smoker smirked, arms extending out, soon vanishing into smoke that engulfed the young pirate.

Ace scoffed, disappearing into flames, escaping the grasp. "Oh come on, is that all you got?!" He asked in laughter, solid form reappearing mere feet from where he once stood.

Smoker growled, teeth grinding into his cigars. In the flash of a second, he had vanished. Ace barely glanced before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, smoke swirling around the both of them. Learning into Ace's ear, he whispered huskily "Gotcha"

Ace let out a breath, smirking. "So you have…" He muttered, his flames dissipating, however his body remained hot. He surrendered, so easily that it surprised Smoker. Though, Ace didn't exactly long to put up much of a fight, the promising words of Smoker's previous statement thrilling him to the core. "So what will it be first, master?" He asked, half teasingly.

Smoker took in a drag of his cigars, blowing out the smoke as he thought. "You will be my prisoner, until tomorrow…" He uttered, a hand clasping on Ace's wrist. "And I intend to make good use of your submission."

A brief voice inside of Ace scolded him for being so stupid as to make a bet with his enemy. Yet he wore the biggest grin as he was led through the streets.

* * *

No this isn't all there is... But, review and let me know if I should write the following chapter. So at least I'm not wasting my time. I wanna know people still read my stuff before I invest a lot into it again.


	2. Chapter 2

He's on the bed, naked and vulnerable. He's blind folded and his hands are cuffed behind him, sea stone prism weakening him. He can feel everything, every little touch, kiss, bite, lick and all he can do about it is shiver and moan.

"I like you like this…" He hears Smoker mutter, as strong hands pull his shorts down off of him hastily. Ace smirks. "Of course you would, dirty bastard." It's all he can get out before Smoker's over him again, and pushing inside of him. No preparation or lubrication. Ace let out a hiss through clenched teeth.

Smoker let out a gruff chuckle. "Well that's one way to shut you up." With one deep thrust, he was all the way in.

"Be a little considerate!" Ace growled. Had his hands been free, that little trick would've earned Smoker a good scratching down his back.

"A deal's a deal. I get to do WHATEVER I want, filthy pirate." With little to no mercy, Smoker began to thrust into him repeatedly, fast and hard.

Ace blushed under the blindfold, soft whimpers leaving him that got louder with every movement of Smoker's thick member.

"Keep quiet!" Smoker hissed "I had to sneak you in here, remember!" He'd be damned if he got caught like this, with a pirate, especially Portgas D. Ace.

Ace gave a dissatisfied grunt, but bit into his bottom lip anyways to muffle his sounds. It did little though to help the vocal man beneath Smoker.

Smoker fucked him harder than he had ever been before. Ace panted under him, and before he knew it himself, he came spurt after spurt, warm goo covering Smoker's stomach.

Smoker followed behind, his thrusts violent as he rode out his orgasm.

The blindfold was removed afterwards, the cuffs carefully taken away and placed aside and then he laid down beside Ace, of who curled up close to him, regaining his breath slowly.

"Be out of here before sunrise." Smoker ordered coldly. Ace barely paid him any attention, as he snuggled up under Smoker's arm, resting his head on the man's chest. "Yeah, but I'll be back…" He muttered sleepily.

Smoker rolled his eyes but he could only hope.

* * *

It's short and sweet. I know this should've been finished months ago but I just didn't know how to complete it and still, tonight I kind of just wrote the ending to get it out of the way and start on new stuff. But yeah, hoped ya'll enjoyed it. Review please!


End file.
